battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 13/@comment-34940757-20190310114843
Ranking BFB teams: 8)Bleh The main thing that bogs this team down is the Taco abandonment arc. Half the team is just a crowd of Taco haters. Taco herself is a good character, but the fact she can't interact with her team normally keeps her from being a really good character. 7) A Better Name Than That I want to like this team more than I do. But I only like 2 members of this team (GB and Blocky). TB is ok but kinda overrated, Robot Flower is a clone, 8-ball is just ok, TV has basically no character and only exists as a tool for GB, Basketball is meant to be smart I think, since she analysed RF in BFB 7, but she acts like an idiot sometimes and Grassy is just annoying. 6) The Losers Yet another team that revolves around a single character. I see a lot of people hating on Loser for making his team so bland, and I do agree, but Loser himself as a character, I really like. Besides, the team has gotten better since Loser's elimination. But the rest of the team is an all around OK. None that I really like, none that I dislike. 5) iance The alliance in BFB is gives off a really toxic vibe in BFB and therefore the entire alliance suffered as a result. Pencil and Match became way stricter and less likeable, Bubble is less goofy and funny and Ruby is just really flat and one note. The thing that saves it is the rest of the team is really good. The 2 newcomers, Fanny and Lightning are both in my top 15, and Snowball and Flower are 2 good BFDI characters. 4) Free Food Free Food is the team that I feel has the least presence on the show. If you asked me to name all the teams, I'd remember this one last. But I do actually like the contestants on this team. Yellow Face is my 2nd favourite character, Fries makes for a good leader and I like way Bell can be used creatively in challenges. And I don't really dislike anyone on this team either. 3)Beep A lot of people don't like how Beep has lost 3 times, but I think it adds to their likeability. The fact that they formed because of their lesser ability to do the challenges and the fact that the only have 5 members, makes me root for them. And all of their members (except Roboty) are in the top half of my character ranking. 2) Death Pact Death Pact are an interesting bunch. They all feel different from each other, despite almost all of them joining for their goal of preventing death. Black Hole is the most pacifist, but is also the one who could commit murder the easiest if he wanted to, Liy is a murderer who wanted to change for the better, Pie is lazy, but still cares about death, Tree is smart and slightly pretentious, Remote cares less about the team's morals and tries to commit murder, Bottle is a wierdo who just sits around most of the time and Pen is the leftover who joined because there was no other team. So yeah, I like this team a lot. 1) Team Ice Cube TBH, I think DP is technically a better team, but I like TIC more. This might sound weird, but they give off a family kind of vibe. No one hates or double crosses another member and the all care about each other (except maybe Gelatin). Donut is my favourite team leader, sometimes strict, but always fair and he also made for a good temporary host.